Jim Pickens
|type of villain = Psychotic Cult Leader |size = 200 }}James "Jim" Pickens is the main protagonist of Call Me Kevin's Sims Let's Play Series, and has also frequently appeared in many other videogames in Kevin's YouTube career. He is a serial killer and cult leader who wreaks havoc on numerous neighborhoods in The Sims 4 ''and leads the infamous "Jim's Cult" as the '''Dear Leader'. He also appears as a famous actor in The Movies as himself in the Killjoy trilogy, and the remake. Description Appearance Jim is an average build, elderly caucasian male that has white hair and beard, it appears his hair color was originally black, and brown eyes. Personality Jim is notorious for his crimes against humanity. He had acquired a book that had been responsible for much of his murders; the Book of Chaos. This book contains a list of curses that Jim has used for different purposes, often times, for killing someone, other times for trying to distract the populace so he could commit another crime without any witnesses. Other means of his killing includes vendoring badly cooked Pufferfish Nigiri at restaurants he has owned, which has been responsible for a majority of his murders. More recent methods of killing included him strangling, chainsawing, and shooting other people. One case involving him kidnapping many people including Shrek, and he forced these people to murder each other until one lived, in which Shrek was the winner. Jim, much like his father, Dick Pickens, also often times engages in womanizing. Where he would meet with women, and attempt (not always sucessfully) to start a relationship with other women. This has resulted in Jim fathering twelve children. Most of them never encountering Jim in person, or Jim being unaware of the encounters. Biography Jim Pickens was born to Dick and Janice Pickens, little to nothing is known about his life up to when he was 7 years old. At this age, this is when much tragedy would occur. His father, Dick Pickens, often would invite people to parties where he would trap them in their swimming pool, resulting in the partygoers drowning. The emotional stress Jim had suffered through, along with implied neglect, led to Jim refusing to attend school. This ultimately led to Jim being forced to attend military school for an unknown amount of time. Eventually, around the time Jim became a teenager (approximate age unknown), he was returned to his now widowered father. Jim's relationship with his father worsened as Dick had interfered with a relationship that Jim had invested much into, by throwing a water balloon in his date's face. Jim would eventually father many children, his first being Tim Pickens, not to be confused with his (possibly unrelated) cousin, a bald man who appears to have black eyebrows, he was forced to move out after Jim discovered he was pregnant, fathering the only grandchild of Jim's. His next known child was Scarlett Pickens, one of his few known daughters, and was unfortunately, not given much screen time. His next known (and most well known) child was Beejey Pickens, a black haired and obese man who often times donned a clown mask, he eventually died of old age. His next and final known child was Project Pickens, a blonde haired man who inherited Jim's vampirism and died due to sun exposure. The day Jim's life took a drastic change was one day in the city of San Myshuno. When he moved in with Urp John's family, Urp John was a womanizer who had many children with the women around San Myshuno. Jim moved in intending on being a squatter. Eventually, Jim decided to move into his iconic home in Oasis Springs, where he had built a basement where he would have slaves paint paintings in their cells to make money to pay for the bills. Jim eventually acquired a book of curses called the Book of Chaos. Jim uses this book to kill other Sims in strange ways. Jim's home had many improvements, there was an eventual point Jim decided to live in the European-themed city of Windenburg. This was the base of many memorable moments in Call Me Kevin's playthrough. Jim decided to open a well renowned restaurant in the Rural Town of Brindleton Bay, where the food was only Pufferfish Nigiri, and due to the (intentional) limitations, this resulted in the Pufferfish Nigiri being badly made, which led to the deaths of several sims, including children. Jim's current residence is in the desert town of Strangerville, where he took residence in a mobile home for 1 day, and then took residence in a shelter hidden under a crashed Cargo Plane. Jim's quest to exterminate the motherplant that had been terrorizing the town of Strangerville ultimately led to his demise. The alien plant has indirectly avenged hundreds of sims. However, the next day, Jim was brought back as a ghost, and he alongside the team he brought along him had killed the Motherplant. More likely than not, Jim will be revived soon. As of April 21st, 2019 (Which is Easter), Jim Pickens has been revived. Jim's Cult Jim Pickens is the leader of a cult named "Jim's Cult", where, in the beginning of its dawn, he had them create paintings in his basement in Oasis Springs. Later on, when he moved to Windenburg, he still kept this intention, but added on to it, creating a rule, to NOT look for frogs. As time moved on, Jim became less focused on his cult, and more focused on how much torment he can inflict on his fellow citizens. Trivia *Jim was named after his appearance of a generic elderly Caucasian American male. **Kevin has stated that Jim's name was a play on 'Slim Pickens', in his video about the history of Jim. Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Burglars Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Cult Leaders Category:Elderly Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Greedy Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Mischievous Category:Parents Category:Protagonists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Slaver Category:Spouses Category:Successful Category:Thief Category:Torturer Category:Tragic Category:Vandals Category:Wealthy Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Drug Dealers Category:Revived Category:Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Vampires Category:Dark Priests Category:Internet Villains